


Forever Yours in the Sunflower Patch

by stxrryniights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryniights/pseuds/stxrryniights
Summary: Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo go on a walk that ends in soothed nerves and pretty flowers.





	Forever Yours in the Sunflower Patch

           A cool summer breeze drifted across the expanse of fields. The sun beat down on hill after rolling hill, killing a decent amount of the grass that dared to grow. No trees were in sight. Somewhat unbelievably, though, was that there were almost no people. Just the grass, the flowers, the sun, the ponds, and two grown men spending the afternoon together.

           One of them was short. Not unbearably so; just enough for his height to be noticeable. He had tan skin with freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, sepia hair that parted on the side and swept to the right, hazel eyes that were covered by a pair of round glasses, and the biggest look of mild discomfort known to man. His counterpart had an even tanner complexion, ivy-colored eyes, and a constant smile on his face. The two contrasted each other perfectly.

           “So, you dragged me out this entire way for absolutely nothing?” The smaller one asked grumpily. His face scrunched up in annoyance. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, drying where they were instead of trailing down his perfectly sculpted face. To put it bluntly, Mr. Lovino Vargas was having the worst day of his life.

           “No, Lovi, it’s just over this hill. You can walk a little bit more, can’t you?” His smiling partner began to whine. They stopped for a moment just so said partner could pout at Lovino. His eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease in his brow that morphed into a bottomless pit of a line. He thumped his boyfriend right between the eyes.

           “If there’s nothing there, I’m gonna be pissed, Antonio,” Lovino growled. He started walking again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts. He adjusted his gardening hat so the sun wouldn’t hit his face anymore and slouched, feeling too tired to even stand up straight. He had been walking for hours. This damned surprise better have been worth it.

           Another couple minutes of walking later, the place that Antonio had been described was only another minute over the hill. Naturally, the anticipation of getting closer to their destination made him a little antsy. Having been behind Lovino, he tore into a jug to catch up. Instead of stopping to walk the rest of the way with his boyfriend, he grabbed the grumpy man’s hand and just kept on running.

           The other side of the hill came at an angle. It would’ve been hard to find a way to walk down just because of how much foliage there was, much less run down like the two men were doing. They whisked past bees and the tiny blades of grass just starting to grow. They stepped on the occasional flower or ant pile, but it didn’t matter. The only important part was what was right in front of them.

           All that lay ahead was sunflowers. Sunflowers basking in the light of the summer sun. Sunflowers inviting the two men to romp among their inviting glow. At that moment, it was as if a little bit of Heaven had floated down to earth in the form of this expanse of flora. Even the cantankerous Lovino could admit that what he saw surprised him.

           Lovino hadn’t even noticed he had made it down the hill until Antonio was standing in front of him and smiling and squeezing both of his hands. He couldn’t help but grin back at his overly excited boyfriend. What was around them was definitely a spectacle, albeit it a bit of a yellow overload. He would let it slide as long as Antonio was happy.

           “Do you like it?” Antonio asked softly. He let go of his partner’s hands temporarily in favor of motioning towards the hundreds upon hundreds of sunflowers all around them. A decent portion of the flowers were taller than they were, which created the feeling of being small in a land full of very big things. “I know you’re tired, and I know that you aren’t the biggest fan of flowers, and we can always just call someone to come pick us up if you want to leave, but I just felt like I needed to show you this place at least once in our lifetimes. It means the world to me that I can share something like this with the man I love most.”

           Lovino’s eyebrow twitched. His heartbeat turned into an upward spiraling crescendo of drums. His face was as red as a tomato, he was sure of it. This man, this stupid, dense, puppy dog of a man, had no right to make him feel this way. But, in the defense of said man, his smile made Lovino’s entire body melt into a puddle of love that he had no idea how to express.

           “You’re an idiot, Antonio,” Lovino mumbled. He got a flinch in reply. He continued, “Don’t call a car. Let’s just stay here until it gets too dark.”

           Antonio’s entire face lit up. He brought his grumpy boyfriend into a tight hug, swaying him back and forth over and over until he was eventually pushed away. There was no time to waste in hugging, they could do that once they were settled in.

           They walked together and then apart and then back together in an attempt to find the perfect spot to sit. After a while of searching, they found one: a hill bordering the sunflower patch where there were no ant piles or snake holes or hordes of bees or too tall grass. If one were to settle just right, they would even be able to see the tops of the sunflowers drinking in rays of sunlight. This hill -- albeit somewhat bland -- out of all the other ones lining the expanse of yellow flora, was perfect.

           And so they settled in. Antonio took out a picnic basket from his backpack and laid out a checkered cloth, placing the food he packed carefully so none of it would roll down the hill. Once everything had been meticulously placed on the cloth, he invited Lovino to sit. They ate, drank, joked, and laughed until the sun started to set. Their day of paradise was slowly coming to a close.

           “Do we have to leave?” Lovino asked remorsefully. He wiped a bit of wine from the side of his mouth and rubbed his hand on the cloth. The entire day had been one big stress reliever for him, as he had spent most of his time working over the past months. Leaving would mean he would have to go back to that life. Being cramped in his office, papers piled into stacks a million miles high on his desk, the dull sound of his keyboard clicking every time he touched a key. He had no desire to go back.

           “Not if you don’t want to,” Antonio replied. He brought Lovino close so he could wrap his arm around his waist. His boyfriend leaned onto his shoulder and he smiled somewhat sadly. Truth be told, he had no intentions of going back either. Similar to Lovino, he was escaping the troubles of life, even though it was in a very different way.

           Antonio brought out the last bottle of red wine from the wooden basket beside him and popped it open, pouring him and his boyfriend two glasses. Lovino went to bring the glass to his lips, but he was stopped by his boyfriend’s warm hand. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a slender finger. Antonio held up his glass and smiled.

           “Forever yours in the sunflower patch,” He declared, motioning for Lovino to raise his glass too. The small Italian man sighed but did as he was told and raised his glass, clinking it with his boyfriend’s, giving a smile that lit Antonio’s heart aflame, and repeating the words.

           “Forever yours in the sunflower patch.”


End file.
